Esperanza
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Pensar, te hace recordar, recordar te lleva a sentir, y el sentir te lleva a experiencias y sentimientos difusos, dolorosos, o en algunos casos, llenos de gozo. Serie de viñetas con los personajes de Dragon ball. Pasen y lean!


Dragon ball Z no me pertenece, mucho

menos sus personajes

* * *

— _Sin Igual—_

EL guerrero denominado el más fuerte del universo, —y por mayoría de votos _él más tonto_ —, se hallaba ciertamente meditabundo, buscando entre sus recuerdos personas "calificadas" para una tarea no tan sencilla, después de todo, luchar para salvar a los seres del universo, no era cosa fácil.

Tenían experiencias defendiendo al "planeta" de "villanos" poderosos, pero esta vez, las cosas diferían un poco de los antecedentes pasados, ahora, el universo entero corría un peligro mayor, como el estar en vías de extinción junto a los Dioses existentes, por una _leve_ imprudencia suya.

 _¿Debía al menos haber alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para tal hazaña no?_

 _Alguien que amase la vida en la tierra, y estar dispuesto a luchar por ella._

Y eh ahí, donde se supone que una lamparita debía de encenderse arriba de la cabeza, señal de una buena idea _no?_ o en su caso, una no tanto.

—Padre ahora tenemos una vida más que proteger—decía Gohan, animado y con el optimismo de siempre.

—Si, ¡Ganaremos el torneo de fuerza! — o eso es lo que deseaba creer.

—Si

—Iré a visitar a krilin— dijo desconcertando-lo.

Despidiéndose del mayor de sus hijos, se perdió en la infinidad del cielo, dejando tras si una estela de luz.

 _¿Hace cuánto que no visitaba a su mejor amigo?_

Bueno, ciertamente ya no recordaba su ultimo encuentro.

—Ya estoy aquí Padre.

Escuchó la voz de su primogénito, _tan distraído estaba al punto de no sentirlo._

 _Tan absorto en el silencio._

Lo miró, lo vio, y por primera vez Goku realmente observó a su hijo, el muchacho había crecido, era ya un hombre, _¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido sin siquiera darte cuenta de que tu hijo ya no es un niño? que, al contrario, ya es un adulto, y con una familia propia, ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto?_

Y al verlo tan fijamente, cayó en cuenta de la cruda realidad, el jamás estuvo ahí, para él, cuanto tal vez tenia dudas acerca de la vida, cuánto estaba enfermo, o cómo estar experimentando sensaciones y emociones para el extrañas, tal y como los tuvo él alguna vez. El hombre a su lado era producto de Piccoro y Milk, pero no de él, porque, el simplemente lo abandonó por unos ideales vanos y egoístas, — _¿Cuánto se había perdido de la vida de su hijo?_ —no lo sabia— y lo más raro de todo, es que su hijo nunca le reclamo nada, ni siquiera sentía un poco de rencor emanar de él, al contrario, Gohan siempre lo animaba, cuanto se veían, notaba en sus ojos un brillo particular, — _alegría, orgullo_ — _,_ tampoco lo sabía, le sorprendía la madurez con la que el muchacho a su lado enfrentaba la vida, tal parecía que Gohan era el padre y no el hijo.

Ese muchacho estuvo ahí siempre, con palabras sabias y actitudes heroicas, apoyándolo, aconsejándolo, confiando plenamente en él, a alguien que solo había traído abandono y tal vez dolor a su vida, — _deseaba abrazarlo, y decirle que lo amaba, que se arrepentía de todo lo que le había causado, pero no podía, porque Gohan, tal vez ya lo sabia, y en parte lo entendía o lo intentaba, o sólo no quería asimilar la realidad para ahorrarse más dolor, y eso, en el fondo lo destruía_ — en realidad, ese muchacho lo superaba en fuerza y corazón, porque como él, no habían dos, por que su hijo eran alguien _sin igual._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, esta idea era para el reto semanal de la pagina de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball" pero creo que me exedi con las palabras XD

Silvin Lewis Dragneel, esta historia te la dedico a ti, por tu apoyo y por motivarme a escruibir. - _se limpia las lágrimas de emoción XD-_ Prometo firmemente por este medio, que de mañana no pasa los 56 reviews que les debo a ti y a Syad

Me despido

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _09/04/2017_


End file.
